undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 35
This is Issue 35 of Fear The Living, titled Meeting Someone. This is the fifth issue of Arc #5. Issue 35 After following the arrows through houses and a couple of more carving with david and the day. I am currently looking for a house belonging to some Landons. But I don’t know this neighborhood so it’s pretty hard. What was David doing in that pharmacy, and why is he leaving these marks, it seems like he wants Daniel to find him, I guess he’ll be crushed when he finds out Daniel’s dead, if I can even find him. Why am I even doing this. It’s not like anything good is going to be at the end. Either dead David, or David is going to try to kill me the moment I say Daniel is dead. I reach a house and see on the mailbox it says “Landons”. I enter the house and say “I’m Frien-“ But I’m cut off by a punch and a man appearing from a corner. “Where is Daniel” The man says, now choking me. “He’s dead, I kn-“ I say but the man grips my neck tighter trying to squeeze the air out of it. I kick his leg and his grip gets weaker for a little, I take the opportunity to get out of the choke hold, I hit him as hard as I can with wooden stump, he stumbles back, and look the man in the eyes. “Look David, I knew Daniel, He-“ I say but he grabs a bat near him and hits me in the stomach. “Just listen to me for a fucking second you ignorant dumbass” I say. I look up and see David is crying, he kicks me down and puts his foot on my throat, making it hard to breathe. He continues to press down, harder by the second. I claw at his leg but it’s no use. “He was in my fucking group, He was like a father to me, I saw him die” I say, trying as hard as I can to say the words. He puts his foot up and says “How did he die”. “He was bit, I put him down” I say. “And Here I am, leaving notes for him like a fucking retard, I’m so fucking smart. When did he die” David says. “A couple months back, So did Martha and Samantha” I say. “The whole fucking family is dead but me, what fucking good luck I have, What’s up with the stump” David says. “I got bit, My uncle amputated it, The Medic, at the warehouse I’m staying at, made this” I say. I see a look of surprise come across David’s face he looks at me and says “Where is this warehouse”. “Why do you want to know that” I say. “Well um, I used to be part of a warehouse, but I left to find my little brother. And now I know he’s dead, and I left for no reason.” David says. “Well a man named D.L. runs the place, but since my group arrived it’s kind of a democracy, where you part of this Warehouse” I say. “Yeah I was, I kept bandits off our ass by giving them supplies at the pharmacy, I let George in on the secret but that’s it, apparently on a select few of the bandits knew” David says. “Where they lead by a man named Wesley Snipe” I ask. “Yes, how did you know” David says. “Because he attacked us yesterday” I say. “What, We have to go back now, like right now, he’s going to come back” David says. “He never has before” I say. “Well we are different, we are big enough to retaliate, we have to go now” David says. “Get on my Motorcycle let’s go” I say. We start to drive over there and I can only think one thing, What if he’s right? Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues